Cinderella
by Kaito Lune
Summary: Takumi. Mr. Orimoto thought that his daughter would always been his little princess but now he must give her away- at her wedding. Happy V-Day.


**Disclaimer: I down' own Digimon or the song "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. I'd recommend that you listen to that while reading this.**

**Cinderella**

**A Story from Father to Daughter**

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders._

I watch my daughter dance around in circles with her fiance to slow and sappy music. I remember when she was little. The giggling face as I twirled her around to her favorite songs that played on the radio whenever they came on. That was when she was five. Now my little girl is all grown up and dancing with another man. Six months ago, she had gotten engaged and I had stared wide-eyed at the diamond ring on her finger. My wife was thrilled and I was nearly appalled. I had never liked Takuya Kanbara but I swallowed my pride.

Eventually, I gave him my consent. I can see the boy really did love my daughter and he truly meant every word he would say in only a month's time. I nearly began to cry when I thought about it. Unfortunately, a tear had escapes my eyes. No one saw, though and I'm glad. The last thing I need to answer was my wife to ask me what's wrong. I'd lie and she'd know it and we would make a big deal about it.

The music came to a stop and Zoe broke away from Takuya. With a smile, the happy couple approach us. Takuya gave me a quick nod. He still was slightly afraid of me and I don't blame him. "Daddy," she says. "Do you think you can help me with my dancing?"

_It's been a long day_

_And there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me_

_Saying "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle_

_And I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

I agree, taking my daughter's hand as we walk onto the dance floor as the instructor continued to give the reoccurring one-two-three, one-two-three. I looked at my daughter. Seeing her here was hard enough but in a white wedding dress? I know I will break down.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

My mind flashes back to my memories, back when she was in high school. Zoe had never been good a ballroom dancing and the prom wasn't too far away. Her date had been someone she really liked, and little did I know was that it was my future son in law.

"Daddy," she began, slightly embarrassed. "I want to go to the prom."

I nodded, putting down my newspaper. "You know you can go, Zoe," I reminded her.

Zoe began to fidget. "That's not the case," she explained. "I . . . want to know how to dance. You see, there's slow dancing and I don't know how. I have two left feet."

I chuckled to myself. "Okay," I said, getting up and taking my daughter into the living room. I turned on the radio to a light rock station and take her in my arms. I began teaching my princess how to dance.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

As we continued the lessons, I began growing increasingly curious about her date. "Oh, he's really nice," she answered. "A bit of a bone head but really sweet. I've known him for a long time."

That clicked into place. I frowned. "Takuya Kanbara?" I asked in an aggravated tone. I had met the boy several times and never did like him. I saw him as a troublemaker.

She nodded, not afraid of what I was thinking. "Dad, you'll be nice to him!" she warned me. I nodded in reply but didn't answer.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

It had been a year since the incidences of her friend's wedding that the boy crashed. I saw him in an even worser light. He was inconsiderate on top of being a troublemaker. Zoe and my wife frowned down on me when I stated my feelings on the subject that they were getting back together.

"Dad, I'm in college now," she argued. "I don't need your consent for everything I do anymore."

"But you are only eighteen. You shouldn't be dating with the likes of him. Koji would be better, even Junpei," I said.

Zoe shook her head. "Dad, I don't have feelings for either of them. Koji has a girlfriend and JP's in love with someone else," she retorted. "I don't need you to play matchmaker. I'm quite happy with Takuya." With that, she stormed off. I would rarely see her for a year. When she did finally come back, she presented a ring on her finger and explained everything.

"Daddy," she asked, using the word she hadn't used for several years, "since I'm going to be married, do you think we could practice my dancing? Please?"

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away_

_But I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

It has been a long time since I have been able to dance with my daughter like this and most likely my last.

A month later, I can see her smiling face. Her in her wedding dress of white lace and silk. True to my thoughts that had been plaguing my mind since forever, I feel a tug at my heart, threatening to flood into tears. "Ready Daddy?" she asks, nervous just as I was. I held out my hand and the music started. The doors open and we continue down the isle. Everyone turned towards us. I never like all these staring eyes and flush red.

I know my daughter was smiling though.

Keeping my mind from going into a mental break down, I look straight ahead. There stood Takuya Kanbara with his mouth dropped and eyes bulging out of his head. I give him a small nod and the boy shut his mouth. When I got to the alter, I turned to my daughter and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Daddy," she whispers to me before walking up towards the alter. I walk towards my seat and I watch my new son-in-law and daughter look at each other with happy eyes as the priest go through their vows.

I then feel tears run down my eyes. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The two kiss and the entire room bursts into applause. During the reception, I toast to the new couple. I had been writing this for days.

"My daughter has been like my Cinderella," I say. "I taught her how to dance and everything. Now, she's in a new man's hands. Someone who loves her in a different way and is willing to take care of her. Takuya, Zoe, I wish you many years of luck and happiness. To the married couple."

"To the married couple," everyone echoes.

After the dinner and the first dance of the bride and groom. I approach my daughter. "Can I dance with my Cinderella before she goes to the ball?" I say.

"Of course," she answers.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

**Fin.**

**So, how was it? This is a slight continuation from my other one-shot **_**Takuya Crashes a Wedding. **_**A bit different than what most writers write for Valentine's Day, nay? This is told from the POV of Zoe's father and it still has some cute Takuminess. :3 I was inspired to write this on a whim while I was writing **_**Somebody's Hero**_** and this song came up while I was listening to music. I just had to use it and get it done. Hope you like it! Have a happy Valentine's Day everybody!**

**~Kaito Lune~**


End file.
